Cast of Characters
Player Characters * Matt plays Seigward of Wendorf * Dulla plays Herbert * Sean plays Erik Eickhorstdeceased '''Kaspar Van Lunen * Kris plays Seigbert the Great * Ryan plays Ava of Wendorf Non Player Characters '''Start of the Journey Glimbrin Oddsocks A halfling thief the group encountered in the Three Feathers. Is a thieving hoor. Ursula Kopfgeld A bounty hunter with a fierce reputation. The group encountered her in the Three Feathers. Ursula appeared before the group while they were traveling to Grissenwald. She was tailing them for the witch hunter Alberich Schwartz. Gravin Maria-Ulrike von Liebewitz of Ambosstein She is the niece of Countess Emmanuelle of Nuln. The party first encountered her in the Three Feathers. Gunnar A coach driver. Hultz A coach driver'deceased'. Lady Isolde Von Strudeldorf A noble in Carroburg, Lady Isolde traveled with the group to Altdorf. Ernst Heidlemann A red crown cultists the group asked to join them to Altdorf'deceased'. Rolf Hurtsis An ex thief friend of Seigbert, Rolf had become a mutant and lost his mind'deceased'. Kastor Lieberung Someone who looks shockingly like Herbert. He had an inheritance letter on his person'deceased'. Josef Quartjin Old family friend of Eriks. He owns the barge the Berebelli. Adolphus Kuftsos A bounty hunter searching for Kastor Lieberung'deceased'. Arrival at Bogenhafen Lambert The Great A troupe leader who got into a duel with Siegbert over the right to play at a specific location at the Festival in Bogenhafen. Elvyra Kleinestrun A herbalist Ava purchased from and later insulted over the quality of her wares. Doctor Malthusius A Reiklander pretending to be from Kislev, Malthusius runs a freakshow with the help of Grunni. Grunni A dwarf who works with Doctor Malthusius The group later encountered Grunni in Kazak Sumbol. He fought with them in the battle at Etelkas home and had his throat cut by a goblin. deceased Gottri Gurnisson A dwarf who was arrested for drunken behavior'deceased'. Klaus Schattiger A entrepreneur who runs a wrestling ring at the festival in Bogenhafen. His main fighter is Crusher Braugen A beast of a man who wrestled Erik and barely won. Other than that, has, according to him, never been challenged across the Empire. Learned to wrestle in the college of Nuln and also in bars. Physician Reinhold Heichtdorn A physician in the employ of the Bogenhafen council for the festival. Magistrate Heinz Richter Preceding over the court at the festival. We saw him at the party. He died soon after from a mysterious illness'deceased'. Andrea The secretary to the justice courts tent in the festival. Magistrate Gorvintz Magistrate Heinz Richter's replacement after he falls ill. Sister Marlene Rubenstern The sole Sister of Shallya in Bogenhafen. Due to her busy nature the party have never met her. Lector Isenbert The Lector in charge of the temple of Sigmar in Bogenhafen. Walo Höfle The blacksmith who fixed Eriks armour. Wants to expand his brand by placing his insignia on his goods. Did us a deal on some armour by doing so. Felix the Fence Felix is a fence, buying stolen goods in Bogenhafen. Mostly deals in jewellery. Local goods were apparently no obstacle. Then we met his boss. Still a wholly sound lad, bought stolen goods from them, but then tried to rob them later. But then was sound again and had a bottle of wine with the party.deceased Franz Baumann Appears to run the criminal underworld of Bogenhafen. Lives in the sewers. Considerably sounder once the party did a job for him. Has moved from having the party's balls in a vice to willing to negotiate. His men are now considerably more armed and armored following the job, stealing arms and armour from the duelling pit. The party were the diversion. The more the party speaks to Franz, the more it seems he might actually be the good guy. He leads the East Bogenhafen massiv against Franz Steinhager's West Bogenhafen daemon posse. Does a mean impression of a drunk stumbly man. Giddeon A shadowy figure that tortured Herbert. deceased Ernest An individual in league with Giddeon. Says he is Herberts oldest friend. Friedrich Magirius A member of the Ordo Septenarious and rich nobel of Bogenhaffen. He paid for Ava and Seigward's bail.deceased Sargent Volker Spiegel The Bogenhafen Watch Sargent. Offered Seigward a reward to sell out his sister. Reimar Marks Friedrich Magirius' butler. Delivered messages between the players and Magirius.deceased Johannes Teugen Head of the merchants guild in Bogenhaffen. Johannes was in league with Gideon and sought to enact a ritual in Bogenhaffen. deceased Traveling on the Reik Renate Hausier A strigany woman the group rescued on the River Wolf. They hired her as a deckhand and she watches the boat and cooks for the party.deceased Liza Elvyra Kleinestrun's niece Malte Auffarth A watchman from Weissbruck that helped save Elvyra Hans and Hannes A pair of shady individuals that looked like they were transporting a coffin. Ludolf Metzinger A wealthy merchant that struck a deal with the players to help them offload their cargo. Frank Pilcz Animal shop owner in Altdorf. Ava and Seigbert buy hunting dogs from him. Egmont Pilzer A River Warden Sword Master Kai Strauss Pirate Queen that is traveling the Reik Berthold Lehmbruck An ex Reikland handgunner from the unit Mackensen's Marauders who fought in the battle of Helmgart against a Bretonian invasion. He owns the riverside tavern The Courageous Ship. Siegmund Goldwasser A fisherman the group rescued from a Stripike. The group took him to Carroburg and gave him some money since his boat was destroyed. Alram Schild and Farald Tetzlaff Merchants in Carroburg Alvin Hugelstein A weapons salesman that deals in exotic weapons from across the old world. He has a famous shop in Carroburg. Wigand Weinstock A priest of Taal Derek(Doberman) and Gretchen(Alsatian) Dogs of Seigbert and Ava respectivly.deceased Walfried Küttner Runs of showboat of pitfighters Bruno Jahnke Owns a mill in Eldgensen Eckhard Rahmer The man who fished Herbert out of the water. Gave him his name and trained him. Guerina Stumpfegger Merchant in Delberz. She has a monopoly within the town. Death on the Reik Heironymus Blitzen A wizard based in Delberz. Joseph told Ava to go meet with him. Herionymus agreed to train Ava on the condition she hunts down Etelka and Ernest. Hans-peter Schiller Blitzen's apprentice who takes care of most of the affairs for his master. Etelka Herzen A cultists and correspondent of Johannes. She is also in touch with Ernest.deceased Berhardt Captain of the Maria Borger Aynjulls Isembeard Dwarf Engineer in charge of the signal tower south of Castle Reiksguard Thingrim and Belegol Dwarf Builders Otto Boehm/Klempner A man Seigbert believes to owe the engineering guild 5 crowns and has arrested him. Claims he's innocent. Alberich Schwartz A Witch Hunter searching for the Burner of Bogenhaffen. Durak Dimholt A Dwarf the party rescued from bleeding to death by goblin arrows. Gorim Greathammer The thane of Kazak Sumbol Emmerich The Sargent in Grissenwald Walo Röthke Bartender in Rose and Tusk in Grissenwald. On good terms with Erik and Herbert. Dorbik Thunderbrewer Last survivng Dwarf of the attack on Etelkas home Dumpling Hayfoot Halfing chef and servant of Etelkas. Party trick her into think they're friends with Etelka. Eventually coming clean she decides to join them.deceased Gutbag Stoat Throttler Crossdressing goblin that had taken up residence in Etelka's home.deceased Walfried Amsel Torturere for Alberich Landrich Reich Captain of Reiks troop Dagmar Von Wittgenstein Old astronomer and noble who discovered falling moonrock and took it back to Wittgendorf.deceased Herbert Marcuse Owner of the Shooting Star Inn, located in Wittgendorf . Siegfried Von Kesselring Ancient hero of Wittgendorf. Saved the town from a beastman invasion led by Ulfhednar the Destroyer. deceased Jean Rousseaux Wittgendorfs town physician. Employed directly by Lady Margritte Von Wittgenstein. Supplies the town with Rotgut. Lady Margritte Currently runs the affairs in Wittgendorf despite her mother being head of the household. Party seen her abducting villagers.deceased Kurt Kutzman Jean Rousseaux's aid and buttler. Hilda Eysenck Spy for the resistance in Wittgendorf. Was found worthy of Siegfried Von Kesselrings sword. Sigrid Leader of the resistance. Priestess of Rhya. She requests the party to aid them against the Von WIttgensteins. Shif Doppler & Kratz Two lieutenants of the guards at Castle Von WIttgenstein deceased George Hegel Captain of the guard. A burning skeleton.deceased Ludwig Von Wittgenstein A friendly man sized cockroach. Offered the group brandy'deceased' Slurd Main butler of the castle. Fed Seigbert and Ava's dogs to the group'deceased' Ulfhednar the Destroyer An ancient chaos warrior who agrees to partner with the group. He uses an unconscious Herbert as a weapon and was last seen chasing skaven into tunnels. Crakatz the Minotaur Ulfhednar's pet minotaur.deceased Slagdarg The ogre than runs the jails in Castle Wittgenstein. Killed Erik by stepping on him.deceased Fritz Carhingar A prisoner of Slagdargs who wanted to stay in his cage.deceased In Search of Rewards Willibald Himmelfarb A professor at the Engineers school that Seigbert befriends. Bound to a wheel chair. Markurs Vernhardt Owner of the River Wolf. Was heavily in debt when the party meet him. Richardt Owner of Richardt's Poverty Helpers. He confiscates the River Wolf. Bel-Ezan Friend of Heironymus Blitzen. Believed there was something sinister about the new tax laws in Middenheim. Died shortly after he began to investigate them. Supposedly from a magical accident, but Heironymus knows his friend would never mess up so badly. Wants the players to investigate his death. Ulrike and Bertha Jung Two younger sisters of Kirsten Jung Magnus Bugman, The Loremaster Worth with Doctor Malthusius as a carer for his new menagerie. Erwin Van der Holtz Knights Panther, tasked with escorting Luigi Pavarotti. He attempts to buy the parties room but Seigward shuts him down. Ramona Steinmeyer Traveling with Erwin to escort Luigi. Also a member of the Knights Panther. Luigi Pavarotti A hypnotist from Tilea, heading to Middenheim. Power Behind the Throne Deputy High Wizard Janna Blitzen Daughter of Heironymus Blitzen and Deputy to the High Wizard, Janna is the second most powerful wizard in Middenheim. Arnfried Arneth The Death Professor for the college in Middenheim. Scares students about the dangers of magic. Besso Bramblethorn Owner of the Ogre's Gutplate. Hires some of the players for the week of the Karnival Hilda Sandyman A server in the Ogre's Gutplate. Daughter of Besso's best friend. Dieter Schmiedehammer The Graffs Champion. Is engaged to Kirsten Jung Kirsten Jung A noble woman, older sister to Ulrike and Bertha, engaged to Dieter. Siegfried Prunkvoll The Knight Eternal of Middenheim. Somewhat of a boaster. Marianne Bedien Fire professor of the wizard college. Suchtige A celestial student, good friends with Bechilda and Ysambart. Bechilda Schreiner A beasts student, best friends with Suchtige Ysambart A fire student from arabay seeking training in the empire. Gosbert Weinhandler A quiet student of death. Dorothie Hupstet A student not sure on her colour Felix Zweistein A student relatively new to the college that hasn't picked his colour yet. From Nordland Andre Misthausen Is the wealthiest student at the college Kastor Strohmann A death student who is fairly far on in his studies. Waldor Eichersmann A student of shadow that has an interest in Ava. Allavandrel Fanmaris Master of the Hunt in Middenheim, Allavandrel is an expert marksman who attends the court. Rallane Lafarel An elven minstrel and friend of Allavandrel's.